pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Saya
"The world will be silent......before the destruction of our god." ''-Saya'' 「世界よ、沈黙せよ。我の神滅びの前に。」　''–サァヤ'' Saya is a character in PriPara, introduced in PirPara Records. He is one of the vocals of Alstroemeria. He is the subordinate of Laala Manaka's evil shadow, Loolo Monoko. His vessel is Mirei Minami. He currently owns his SoLaMi♡SMILE's Alstroemeria Airy ReCoord, SoLaMi Alstroemeria. Saya's songs are pretty much Electronic Dance Musics (EDMs). He is created and used by Nintenchris5963. If you use him without permission, an admin will slap you with a warning ticket. Appearance Outside PriPara, while diffirding Mirei, he has got brown hair styled in a ponytail and solid brown eyes with glasses, but inside PriPara, while diffriding Mirei, he has got yellow hair (the style resembles cat ears) and solid blue eyes. His true appearance is currently unknown. The alstroemeria flower crest printed on Mirei's hand proves that Saya diffrided Mirei. Personality Saya is very eccentric when it comes to his work. He is a perfectionist, thinking the system for Records that he created is flawless and that no one can break it. He is very loyal to Loolo Monoko, being the strongest servant of Alstromeria and will take any insults to her with extreme hostility. Relationships * Laala Manaka - A member of the PriPara Police. Saya was ordered by Loolo who is diffriding Yoshi to destroy Laala as well as Dorothy and Mikan. Laala's coord is PriPara Police Go Go Coord. * Mirei Minami - A vocal and a member of Alstroemeria. In the second season of PriPara Records, Saya was ordered by Loolo who is diffriding Yoshi to diffride Mirei. * [[Sophie Hojo|'Sophie Hojo']] - A member of the PriPara Nurse. Saya injured a lot of idols, and Sophie as well as Leona and Fuwari/Falulu were the ones who are curing them. Sophie's coord is PriPara Nurse Peace Coord. * Shion Todo/'Shido' - A vocal and a member of Alstroemeria. In the second season of PriPara Records, Gaito teamed up with Shido as well as Saya and plans to revive Loolo and pick a suitable person as Loolo's vessel. * Dorothy West - A member of the PriPara Police. Gaito was ordered by Loolo who is diffriding Yoshi to destroy Dorothy as well as Laala and Mikan. Dorothy's coord is PriPara Police Peace Coord. * Falulu - A new member of the PriPara Nurse. Saya injured a lot of idols, and Falulu as well as Sophie and Leona were the ones who are curing them. Falulu's coord is PriPara Nurse Smile Coord. * Aroma Kurosu/'Gaito' - A vocal and a member of Alstroemeria. In the second season of PriPara Records, Saya teamed up with Gaito as well as Shido and plans to revive Loolo and pick a suitable person as Loolo's vessel. * [[Mikan Shiratama|'Mikan Shiratama']] - A member of the PriPara Police. Saya was ordered by Loolo who is diffriding Yoshi to destroy Mikan as well as Laala and Dorothy. Mikan's coord is PriPara Police Hotblooded Coord. * Fuwari Midorikaze/'Loolo Monoko' - A member of the PriPara Nurse. Saya injured a lot of idols, and Fuwari as well as Sophie and Leona were the ones who are curing them. Fuwari's coord is PriPara Nurse Healing Coord. In the third/final season of PriPara Records, after Loolo's revival by Alstroemeria, Saya picked Fuwari for Loolo to diffride and make her the vessel. Category:Alstroemeria Category:Diffrider Category:Different Rider User Category:Vocal Doll Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Idol